Never Let Me Go
by onceuponafanfiction
Summary: Smytheberry and Klaine. "Some good friend of mine told me that people break each other's hearts every day; but when you can find someone who will mend your heart, you gotta hold them tight and never let them go. Promise me that you'll never let me go."


Rachel Berry knew that a long day of glee practice could only be cured with a hot Green Tea and a large vegan chocolate chip cookie. It was a late and cold November day where rain and mud had ruined Rachel's white shoes. Rachel had enough of watching Quinn show off the dress she was planning to wear for her summer wedding. She was tired of hearing Santana complain that Rachel had too many solos even though she hadn't had one since West Side Story, and she was getting aggravated at being the source of communication between Sam and Mercedes during the current fight.

All she wanted was ten minutes of peace.

But all of that went out the door when Rachel spotted a certain Warbler sitting alone at a booth. His head was in his hands and he appeared to have been in deep thought. She ordered tea and shot the occasional glance towards the boy. She knew that his name was Sebastian Smythe and that Kurt had hated him with a burning passion.

She didn't blame Kurt for disliking him; Sebastian had been more than friendly with Blaine and tried to advance on Blaine. Rachel had spent a whole evening listening to Kurt talk about how much he hated this Warbler. Then had even printed out pictures of Sebastian from Facebook and they became the picture on the dart board in the garage of Kurt's house.

No matter how much she wanted to antagonize him, there was something in his face that she recognized oh too well. It was a single tear of heartbreak that ran down his cheek, not one of pain. He wiped it away quickly and pretended to move a contact in his eye; Rachel shook her head as she asked for an extra cookie from the cashier.

She approached the boy, sitting across from him in the booth.

"Hello Rachel Berry." He sighed. "I'm not in the mood for a discussion on how you saw my Warbler suit and wondered if I knew any of Kurt's friends."

"I wasn't here for that Sebastian Smythe. I actually saw you and wanted to make sure you were okay." She passed him the cookie. "Now how do you know my name?"

"I saw West Side Story. Not to mention like you probably did with me, I looked at your Facebook page. Well Kurt's and that lead me to a picture of you making out with Blaine."

Rachel smiled at the memory. Even if Blaine was gay, those two kisses she shared with him still had to be the best kisses she had ever experienced. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact she had been dealing with Finn and Quinn just getting together, but that had to be the best date as well.

"He's a good guy, but like I said, I came here to see if you were okay." Rachel put her coat onto the empty seat beside her.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"Obviously you're not. Tell me what happened?"

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it hurt just to look at them? Every time I see Blaine's face I just get reminded of how perfect he is. His presence alone takes my breath away and I feel like an idiot because I know he would never return the feelings. I hate to say this, but Kurt is his soul mate. You can see it in the way Blaine's world lights up when their together."

"You're not an idiot." Rachel insisted

"I am. Why am I chasing after someone I have no chance with?" Sebastian asked hitting the coffee table roughly.

"Sebastian, I was in love with a guy named Finn for two and a half years before I realized who he really was. Unlike Blaine, he wasn't a good guy. Finn cheated on me on several occasions, broke up with me because he was bored, he led me to believe that we were perfect together; he tried getting together with me even though he was supposed to be a dad, he lied about being a virgin, and I discovered he's now engaged to my bully.

"That Finn guy is a tool." Sebastian ran his hands through his hair. "Liking Blaine was never anything like that. I just wish love with easy sometimes."

"If love was easy, that feeling you get when you are around Kurt and Blaine wouldn't exist. It took Blaine flash mobbing that kid at Gap, me having a fling with Blaine, and the death of that bird for them to realize how perfect they were together. People break each other's hearts every day; but when you can find someone who will mend your heart, you gotta hold them tight and never let them go."

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "You've given me a lot to think about Berry and I'm sorry if I snapped at you."

"Its fine," She nodded. "It's nice to talk to someone without them already having opinions about me. Most people just assume I'm a diva and don't give me a chance."

"I must be a poor judge of character than, you have to be one the kindest people I've ever met."

She couldn't help but feel the blush creeping on her cheek. Maybe this boy wasn't as bad as Kurt had made him. Rachel tucked a hair behind her ear and glanced towards the doorway where she noticed the two boys walking in together. Blaine waved at the two with his free hand as he dragged his boyfriend to the table. Kurt gave Rachel a "what are you doing?" look as they stopped at the booth where Rachel and Sebastian look.

"Hey, I didn't know you two knew each other." Blaine smiled.

"We just met actually." Sebastian said.

"You two can join us if you want, just leave your things here and order."

Blaine agreed and Kurt avoided any eye contact with Sebastian as they hurried to make their orders at the counter.

"Rachel, I think I'm going to go. This isn't my time or place to deal with them." Sebastian started to stand up when Rachel reached for his wrist.

"Please stay. If you leave, you'll only be making yourself feel worse for running away."

Sebastian nodded and sat back down beside Rachel. When the couple returned to their table, she could see the uneasy look on Sebastian's face. So she did the only thing she could do. She took his hand and held it until he only wore a comfortable smile. His hand stayed in hers for the next three hours even though he was comfortable after the first five minutes.

They only let go when they exchanged phone numbers with Rachel insisting they meet up again sometime soon. And to Rachel, that couldn't be any sooner.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry knew that the friendship she formed with Sebastian had to be the only stable thing in her life besides her best friends from school. If she wasn't with her usual group of Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Kurt, or Blaine; she was talking with Sebastian because everyone seemed to step out of her life. Even Noah distanced himself these days, getting caught up in the world as Finn's Best Man.<p>

"I'm throwing a party next Saturday to celebrate; my parents just said they'll be gone for the weekend." Blaine mentioned during lunch. "It'll be New Directions meet the Warblers."

"Sounds like a really good time." Sam commented, passing a glance towards Mercedes who was in the middle of a conversation with Tina.

Rachel kicked Sam lightly in the shin, diverting his attention away from her. He mouthed a silent thank you as he turned to Rory, asking him if he could speak Na'vi with his Irish accent. Blaine joined the conversation and it lead to a competition of who could impersonate celebrities the best.

"So what's happening with you and Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing really" Rachel sipped her water. "We've just gotten tea a few times since we met; it's just a nice break for both of us. You know, talking to people who don't already have opinions of various situations."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're going to get a text any second now from him. Don't pretend that isn't Sebastian you've been talking with every lunch for the last three weeks."

Her gold star covered phone jumped against the bench of the table and she pulled the phone out, knowing that Kurt was right. He glanced over at the screen of the small touch screen phone that lit up with an image of the two smiling holding coffee. Kurt gave Rachel a smug look and she quickly responded to Sebastian.

"Do you have a problem with me talking to him?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shook his head with a smile. "It's great actually. I haven't heard a word of him since that night. Something you must have said to him must have made him stop talking to Blaine."

Rachel could remember that conversation as if it happened moments earlier. Though Sebastian had sent message saying he still thought about Blaine, they grew lesser and lesser. Now he seemed to have his eye on some new kid at his school who unfortunately was straight, but it was a lot easier for him to think about this new kid then it was for him Blaine.

"You know he's not that bad of a guy."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Kurt said before glancing at Blaine who was in the middle of a Daffy Duck impersonation.

"I really love you." Kurt whispered with a chuckle, taking Blaine's hand.

"I love you too." Blaine answered in a Daffy Duck voice.

Rachel couldn't help but feel that magnetic energy Blaine and Kurt gave off. She could only wish she would be able to find someone who would be able to make her at least half as happy as Blaine and Kurt were.

* * *

><p>There must have been a rule that Rachel Berry had to make out with at least with one gay boy. Blaine's party was no different. Currently she found herself leaning against the leather couch with Sebastian beside them, knowing their dare. Of course she hadn't agreed to play, but she was amongst the few who remembered their pact from the previous year to stay sober.<p>

"So," Sebastian started.

"So," Rachel whispered in returned.

"More kissing, less talking, and add another thirty seconds to their time." A drunken warbler called out opening the door of closet.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stared at Sebastian. He leaned in and they connected their lips. It wasn't that magical feeling that Sam had described that he had with Mercedes. Instead, it was uncomfortable. Too many people were watching and the cat calls seemed to take a kiss that might have been able to enjoy, to one she was counting down to end.

When she pulled away, she could see the look on his face. It was much like Rachel imagined her own would be. It was one of annoyance and one of aggravation. Everyone hollered and a few of the couples shared their own sloppy kiss. If there was one thing she learned from the kiss it was that Sebastian wasn't drinking which was surprising more than anything.

"I'm going out for air." Rachel said standing up.

A few people booed and she picked up her jacket, knowing that she wasn't returning to this party. Music began to play as a collection of loud obnoxious laughs filled the room. She walked outside and cursed that she rode over with Sam. She walked to his truck where the keys sat in the ignition and she stole them, knowing that he wasn't even capable of driving.

She scribbled a small note on the car and placed the phone number of Mr. Schuester onto the car. She knew that most of the others had designated drivers or were planning to spend the night at Blaine's. But her father's would kill her if they knew that she had gone to a party where there was alcohol or if she spent the night at any boy's house besides Kurt's.

Maybe she would just call Mr. Schuester and have him drive her home, but then she realized she would get the entire glee club into trouble. So she would call the taxi company and get dropped off a block before her home. There goes the remainder of that extra babysitting money she had stashed from the holidays.

"Going somewhere?"

His voice and a nearby car starting caused Rachel to jump. She turned to see Sebastian approaching with his own jacket on with keys in his hands. He walked towards the car that had just started and examined the keys in her hands.

"Are you having car troubles?" He asked.

"My friend Sam was supposed to drive me home, but he's drinking. " Rachel shrugged. "So I'm going to just call a taxi."

Sebastian shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're going to ride with me, there's no point in getting a taxi; come on. The Lima Bean is still open for another hour after the ball drops."

Rachel nodded and was relieved that she didn't have to pay a crazy fee for a taxi. She began to walk around the car when Sebastian hurried around her, making sure the car door was opened and shut for her. It was an action that Finn had never done and instantly she regretted any bad mouthing she had ever had done about Sebastian before she began to talk to him.

"So it's a twenty minute drive, so do you want to listen to Pandora?" He asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"What's Pandora?" Rachel asked as the touch screen of his car lit up.

"It's an online radio. Just enter a song you like and it'll give you songs that are like the one you entered. It's the white square with the P in it."

Rachel nodded and pressed the button looking at the stations that were made. She always had this theory that you could tell a lot about a person because of their music and she was left clueless. There was pop, rock, hip hop, country, rap, jazz, classical, and even show tunes. Instead of entering one of her own, she chose the show tunes one. Instantly a song from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack filled the car and she couldn't help but smile.

"This is my favorite song in the musical." They said together.

"I'd love to do it with New Directions." Rachel sighed. "The only one who would ever want to sing it would be Blaine, but it's too expected you know."

"Well at least you would have someone to sing it with. The guys generally avoid anything like this." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

As the song "Come What May" filled the car, they each sang along to the radio. It was her first time riding in the car with him, but any of the silences between songs were comfortable. They continued to sing along with the songs they knew and transformed even the solos into duets. When they arrived to the Lima Bean, they sat in the car waiting to finish out the song.

"So how's the whole thing going with the new kid?" Rachel asked as Sebastian climbed out of the car.

"I gave up on him last week; it wasn't that hard after getting over Blaine." He smiled. "So why weren't you drinking?"

"I made a pact with all the members of the glee club that I wouldn't. I seemed to be one of the few who remembered. What about you? Aren't you the one who took Blaine and Kurt to the gay bar?"

"I have a lacrosse tournament in the morning." Sebastian shrugged before seeming to remember something. "Which one of those guys was Finn?"

"The really big guy that had the tiny blonde on his lap, he was one of the few sober." Rachel said.

"Oh I know who you're talking about! He's the one with the fat head who looks like one of the apes on the discovery channel." Sebastian commented.

"That sounds about right." She giggled.

That kiss earlier might have been ruined by a crowd of people, but that didn't stop her from having a good time. One of the highlights was the duets they sang in the car. The second was the conversation where they laughed until the point of tears over the picture they received of Noah passed out with a moustache and other scribbles all over his face. Lastly the number one highlight of the evening was when Rachel realized she was completely in love with the Warbler when he kissed her cheek at midnight.

* * *

><p>It was a close call when New Directions beat the Warblers at Regionals. Mercedes led the group in Leona Lewis' "Footprints in the Sand" where she finally received the recognition she deserved. Though she had the tendency to be a bigger Diva then Rachel, the standing ovation she got was well earned. Afterwards, the Troubletones lead their rendition of Lady Gaga's "The Edge of Glory", and they concluded with "Sing" by My Chemical Romance that they had been saving since the previous year.<p>

It meant nationals were in her back pocket and that she had the chance to be in front of America again. This time was different though, Nationals was being held on the opposite side of the Nations. In a few short months she was going to be in California, the land of the movie stars and musicians.

Over the following few weeks, her meetings with Sebastian became more occurring. If they weren't meeting up, they were web chatting even if it almost all silence as they worked on the homework. They were able to discuss the high and lows of their days, they knew what people in each other's lives annoyed each other and it was like a friendship Rachel never had before. She wasn't this honest even with Kurt.

"I like someone new and I want to let them know." Sebastian said one day randomly.

Rachel's eyes lit up for a moment then realized it must have been one of the students at Dalton. Her mind ran through the possible people; it probably wasn't one of the Warblers. It must have been someone from his sports teams or someone she had never met on her many visits to Dalton.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to pull a Blaine." Sebastian said. "Not at gap, but at some time during school. I met with the Warblers already and we're going to do it tomorrow. I didn't want to tell you right away because I was afraid you'd tell me not to do it."

"Why do you think I'd tell you not to do it?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you'd say I was rushing into things." Sebastian answered.

"It's true but I just don't want you rushing into anything. Just text me before and after you do it, I want to make sure you have the most support possible. When he says yes, let me meet him!" She smiled weakly. "I have to go, my daddies are here and we're hitting a new vegan place. Good luck!"

Sebastian smiled "I just want to thank you for being there for me. I know you probably wouldn't have let me do this if you knew, but I'm glad you're supporting me. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too." She answered.

"Have a good time." He grinned doing the cute little nose twitch that he knows she loves.

She waved and shut her computer off and placed her head in between her hands. This mystery guy would probably be Sebastian's boyfriend in a mere twenty-four hours. She sighed and placed the lap top on the charger, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't see through the lie. She didn't have to go a new vegan restaurant; she didn't want to hear him talk about his new love.

She settled her head into the pillow and hit it with tears falling out of her eyes. Finn didn't love her, Puck couldn't, Jesse didn't, Blaine was gay, and she would just have to accept that Sebastian was as well.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the table, staring upwards at the school's campus. It was one of those warm April days where she wore her favorite sundress, but it didn't cheer up her mood. She could almost imagine Sebastian straightening his navy and red tie in front of a mirror. He would run his hands through his hair like he always did when he was nervous before overdosing on breath mints.<p>

"Rachel! I just remembered that there was an emergency glee meeting! I was supposed to tell everyone!" Noah said.

Rachel stuffed the remainder of her sandwich into her mouth and tried to put what she could scrap from her lunch into her bag. Everyone from their table stood up and started hurrying across the large area when Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out the phone and tapped the screen with the familiar picture of her and Sebastian. Rachel was late to a glee meeting and her best friend was about to announce his love to his crush. _This day couldn't get any better._

"I'm about to begin."

She was just about to text good luck when she heard hums. She looked around to see her friends walking away, smiles on their faces. She looked around and that's when she uniform wearing Warblers walking down the large steps of the school. While normally glee club performances were hated by the students, the Warblers managed to bring an excitement to the air.

None of that mattered though. At the top of the staircase stood Sebastian Smythe who just smiled as he stepped down towards her. He was singing a song she had mentioned was one of her weaknesses. He sang Tim McGraw's "My Best Friend" and Rachel could only hold the tears that were fighting to fall.

_I never had no one_  
><em>I could count on<em>  
><em>I've been let down so many times<em>  
><em>I was tired of hurtin'<em>  
><em>So tired of searchin'<em>  
><em>'Til you walked into my life<em>  
><em>It was a feelin'<em>  
><em>I'd never known<em>  
><em>And for the first time<em>  
><em>I didn't feel alone<em>

_You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Everytime I look at you<br>I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<em>

__He pulled her into a slow dance and he sang directly to her. With their foreheads resting against hers and she felt like she was in heaven. She might have never felt that spark that she had heard described before, but even without the kiss she felt it. That magnetic feeling that Kurt and Blaine had, she could feel it pulling the surrounding people in.

It took all of her will not to kiss him on the spot. She waited until he was done singing before she pounded him on a kiss that she had been dreaming of since Valentine's Day. When he pulled away she looked all around. Rachel knew that he was her soul mate just as Kurt was Blaine's. She would do anything for this boy who had became her best friend over the course of her senior year.

"Some good friend of mine told me that people break each other's hearts every day; but when you can find someone who will mend your heart, you gotta hold them tight and never let them go. Promise me that you'll never let me go." Sebastian whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first time I have ever wrote that couple and I love them together(: Please rate or respond if you have the time. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
